Multilanguage Songs
Busted 10 Languages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2t6ZABmK7I 1. English 2. Italian/Italiano 3. German/Deutsch 4. Danish/Dansk 5. Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro 6. Swedish/Svenska 7. Spanish/Español 8. Dutch/Nederlands 9. Portugal Portuguese/Portugês de Portugal 10. Japanese/日本語 Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpQ7l2wSuzg&feature=related Danish/Dansk (phineaslover205) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-VN15NYy54 vanessa: jeg kan se hvad du har gang i. og du tror jeg intet ved. men når jeg får et klart bevis skal mor få rent besked. hun siger jeg er dramatisk, hun lukker af og siger stop. men når hun ser de ting du laver. sår siger hun at du skal holde op. candace and vanessa: jeg ved du er snu og glat du snedig og smart. men jeg skal nok få fat på dig. jeg får dig. jeg får dig. det sker en dag og sår er du færdig(færdig) candace:der er noget jeg må fortælle dig. jeg har fundet beviser. candace and vanessa: og jeg griner bare ved tanken om at fælde dig.du færdig(færdig) vanessa: og nu får jeg det jeg godt ha. candace and vanessa: langt om længe sår vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret fra starten af. du færdig jeg er byens nye betjent og mit blik er altid tændt. jeg barsk og rå. sår bare pas på for nu din lykke vendt. og det lige meget hvad du tror. for jeg kan et dejligt ord. vanessa: det sår godt at sige candace: det sår godt at sige vanessa: at det gør dig fri candace: at det gør dig fri candace and vanessa: det f.æ.r.d.i.g du er færdig. candace: der noget jeg må fotælle dig. jeg har fundet beviser. candace and vanessa: og jeg griner bare ved tanken om at fælde dig. du færdig(færdig) vanessa: og nu for jeg det jeg godt vil ha. candace and vanessa: langt om længe så vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret fra starten af. du færdig. Dutch/Nederlands Vanessa: Ik zie heus wel wat jij uitspookt En je vindt me een leeghoofd Maar straks heb ik bewijs voor haar Zodat ze mij gelooft Candace:Ze zegt dat ik me aanstel Maar denk maar niet dat jij ontsnapt Ze zal ontdekken hoe het echt zit Both: En dan ben jij op heterdaad betrapt Oh nee, je komt hier niet weg mee, vergis je maar niet Ik weet de waarheid over jou Ik weet het (Ja!) Ik weet het (Ja!) Dus wacht maar af, ik zal je krijgen (Krijgen!) Candace: Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam Both: Maar vergis je ook weer niet Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je (Krijg je!) V'''anessa: Denk maar niet dat zij jou dit vergeeft En zo zal het voortaan gaan, '''Both: Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Comeback both: Krijgen! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qk4xd7Qh5YI French/Français http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXkgN1tXqR0 German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MGa9GZWqos Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYrtHvPsnXQ&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JigVWVvqdYM&feature=related Italian/Itliano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRpv_ok_s_w Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ega7ygp4vt8 Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrLyenVuKmE Vanessa: Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, ty mnie za naiwną masz, lecz gdy cię złapię to z kłopotów sprawę sobię zdasz. Fredka: Według niej dramatyzuję, ale to w końcu wyda się, bo gdy zobaczy co ty robisz byś przestał zmusi łatwo cię, bo ty Vanessa & Fredka: może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, ale ja obiecuję, że cię wydam już. O tak! Dopadnę (tak!), dopadnę! (tak!) Mimo twej obrony będziesz skończony! (Potwór!) Fredka: Nie zamierzam cię ukarać, lecz ona poznać ma prawdę Fredka & Vanessa: i zrozumieć, że dowody są, to jasna rzecz. Skończony! (Potwór!) Vanessa: Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Fredka & Vanessa: Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, że rację miałam zawsze ja. Skończony! Zaraz policjantki dwie w dziką akcję włączą się. Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, mówimy kłamstwom nie. Nie przeraża nas twój głos, więc rzucamy tobię w nos Vanessa: takie słowo co Fredka: (takie słowo co) Vanessa: kochamy bo Fredka: (kochamy bo) Fredka & Vanessa: w nim jest taka treść: Jesteś skończony! Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIFvNtuAVnM&annotation_id=annotation_760930&feature=iv Swedish/Svenska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLlhEktKqb0 Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.Czech/Čeština 3.German/Deutch 4.Japanese/日本語 Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdT--5D71io German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KRpG0ADtl8 Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df2vJ9dOp_8&feature=related Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvxSub2-uTA Fineasz: Bow chicki bow bow, Fredka/Ferbetki: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mow mow mow, Fredka/Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Chicki chicki choo wa, Fredka/Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze, bow chicki bow bow, Fredka/Ferbetki: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mow mow mow, Fredka/Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Chicki chicki choo wa, Fredka/Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Glitchee glitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Glitchee glitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham... Ferb: Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham. Glitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx4J7Z8OuXo Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VCUqKR2KlU Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4COkDYrTfwQ Norwegian/Norsk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ51d9POPzM Dutch/Nederlands http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB0r1lcOFSw ' Latin America BOw chica bow bow mi nene dice asi mau mau mau siento mis latidos chica chica bua nunca va a parar wichi wichi ki es que quiero a ti Mom's Birthday Dutch/Nederlands thumb|300px|right Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLONrVRLNpk German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qGgAYDPd4M Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM0WddaFSKY Brazilian Portuguese/Portugês Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91BDixDNSFE My Chariot Dutch/Nederland thumb|300px|right Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX5nQQ-K-fs German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Wb05OWy7uo My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bce9uTW9pPc Danish/Dansk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goPE8e6vT8A Dutch/Nederlands http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHQiBzmVgag German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mSEVJ7YzAw Hebrew/עִבְרִית http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPpbcIZszuA Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojc8RqWbFbA Latin/Latino Oh, Vanessa, música por favor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G230EAxS1VU (*music starts*) Tengo animosidad por los botones Con mi equipaje tarde siempre están Y los taxistas que me desesperan Si se esfuman, creen que los extrañarán Odio al que multa y a buzos soldadores, Chefs o camarógrafos también Lamas y yoguis poseídos Y fans en los partidos Y no estoy seguro que me caigas bien Tanta gente hay odiosa en el planeta Que un buen castigo mio se gano Más mi hermano el exquisito El hijo favorito, enterrarlo necesito En montañas de popo ¡Ah, mi hermano el exquisito el hijo favorito! Enterrarlo necesito ¡Si, señor! Así está escrito Enterrarlo necesito En monta-ñas de-po-pooo! ¡Uuuuhhh! ¿Viste como sostuve la última letra? Bien, eh Polish/Polski http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo_zTl6mei8 Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGNrhxAWzEY Slovak/Slovensky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7BolrWZ1sY Spanish/Español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdhGC0ExbwU Swedish/Svenska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GV1Tl-0kXY S'winter Dutch/Nederlands thumb|300px|right Japanese/日本語 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OINv3B56Ko Danish/Dansk (jenspeter37) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeP_ksISaGY German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WdVPyuZekc Romanian/Românâ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPC6BLP5QHY Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIOj2sogXNA Theme Song 11 Languages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=250US_uMhHE 1.Japanese/日本語 2.Portugal Portuguese/Português de Portugal 3.Brazillian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro 4.Danish/Dansk 5.Norwegian/Norsk 6.Italian/Italiano 7.Arabic/العربية 8.Turkish/Türkçe 9.Castillian Spanish/Español Castellano 10.Latin America Spanish/Español Latino 11.English German/Deutsch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIQCAwOEoe8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--en_N7ILTc Note: Before the theme song starts there is a bumper and after it the song "Busted" in german again! Hungarian/Magyar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgVrI6k4_eY Malay/Bahasa Malaysia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W22B7QzFus Portugal Portuguese/Português de Portugal thumb|300px|right Brazilian Portuguese/Português Brasileiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT-FcwIuhlQ Chains On Me Spanish/Español 2CZC7b0R04Q Hoy todo mi mundo es tan infeliz No he visto el sol desde aquel dia gris El jefe dice que no hay salida De aqui de la raya no puedo pasar Mis cadenas son Y me quieren hundir Mis cadenas son Oyelas rugir Mis cadenas son Oigan mi cancion Le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion Un vaso de agua El dia que llegue mi mente se apago A cada idea siempre dicen no Quiero ser creativo y es indiferente El jefe quiere destruir mi mente Mis cadenas son No podre volar Mis cadenas son Sin escapar Mis cadenas son Oigan mi cancion Le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion No nos dejan bailar a este sol Pues le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion See Also Multilanguage Episodes Multilanguage Promos Phineas and Ferb Worldwide Category:Songs Category:International